Vergessene Erinnerungen
by Fluffy Hojo
Summary: Eine alte Geschichte von mir, weil ich damals nicht mit Fulles Tod einverstanden war. Hier also ein Ende wie ich ? es damals gerne gehabt hätte. Fulle/Pacifica


**Scrapped Princess**

Titel: Vergessene Erinnungen müssen nicht vergessen bleiben...

Autor: BlackAngelAeri / Fluffy

Pairing: Fulle/Pacifia

Disclaimer: Keiner mir, krieg kein Geld, usw.

Kommentar: Die FF ist schon verdammt alt.. hab sie ihm Jahr 2004 geschrieben.. als ich es geschafft habe die ganze Serie zu schauen, aber als ich sie damals hier hochladen wollte, gab es "Scrapped Princess" noch nicht als Thema.. XD" mnya.. also hab ichs dann doch gelassen.. oô aber jetzt hab ich per Zufall gesehen, dass es dies jetzt doch gibt und nur 10 FFs davon existieren.. dann lad ich meine doch endlich mal hier hoch.. ist zwar deutsch.. weil ich mich immer noch nicht traue meine FFs in Englisch zu übersetzen.. aber na ja;  
Für die dies lesen können.. viel Spaß.. XD"

_Traum  
_"Sprechen"

**Scrapped Princess**

Nun ist es schon fast zwei Jahre her, dass ich 16 geworden bin. Bald ist es wieder soweit und ich werde 18 Jahre alt. Mein Leben hat sich normalisiert und ich lebe mit meinem Onii-chan und meiner Onee-chan zusammen. Bei uns ist auch Zeferis, der Drache der meinen Bruder immer unterstützt hatte, seit wir sie gefunden hatten. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Zeferis sich in meinen Bruder verliebt hatte. Sie war glücklich wenn sie in seiner Nähe sein konnte und mit der Zeit ist meinem Bruder auch klar geworden, dass er Zeferis mehr als nur seinen Drachen mochte. Seit sich der Sturkopf dann endlich eingestanden hatte, dass er sie wirklich liebt, sind sie nun glücklich zusammen. Auch meiner Onee-chan geht es nicht anders. Sie hat sich auch verliebt, in Kidaf und ist mit diesem glücklich zusammen. Nur ich habe niemanden der mich liebt.

Oder doch, da gäbe es schon einen, Leo. Doch auch wenn er mir immer wieder beteuert, dass er mich liebt und er mich heiraten will, empfinde ich für ihn nur Freundschaft. Nicht mehr. Ich liebe ihn nicht so wie er es gerne hätte. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber immer wenn er mir seine Gefühle offenbart, werde ich ungemein traurig. Ich weiß nicht woher diese Trauer kommt, aber es ist so als würde etwas in meinem Herzen fehlen. Sodass mir fast die Tränen kommen. Das Einzige was mich dann etwas aufheitert ist eine kleine Holztafel, welche man in Bädern bekommt. Ich trage sie immer um die Hüfte, mit einer Schnur befestigt. Sie hat mich bis jetzt immer beschützt und ist so etwas wie mein Schatz geworden. Als ich es damals zum ersten Mal betrachtete, waren mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen die Tränen gekommen. Wenn ich es jetzt ansehe dann habe ich ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht woher es kommt und dass macht mich wieder traurig.

Ich glaube meine Geschwister wissen dass ich mich anders als sonst verhalte. Denn immer kurz vor meinem Geburtstag überkommt mich diese Trauer. Auch letztes Jahr war es so gewesen. Ob es mit den Ereignissen zu tun hat, welche vor meinem 16. Geburtstag geschehen sind? Ich entsinne mich, dass es eine Zeitspanne gibt an die ich mich nicht erinnere. Ich weiß noch immer nicht wie ich damals in das Schloss gekommen bin. Und niemand will es mir sagen. Auch wenn ich noch soviel frage. Sie meinen immer nur: „Es ist vorbei, warum willst du es dann wissen?" Warum? Ja, warum eigentlich? Das frag ich mich dann immer. Vielleicht weil es ein Teil meines Lebens ist? Auch wenn es nur ein winziger Teil ist? Wobei ich immer wieder das Gefühl habe, dass es ein wichtiger und schöner Teil ist. Doch wenn er so schön ist, warum erinnere ich mich dann nicht daran? Warum?

Müde schüttle ich meinen Kopf um diese trüben Gedanken von mir zu werfen. Doch gelingen tut es mir nicht ganz. Ich richte mich auf und klopfe den Dreck von meinem Kleid. Mein Blick gleitet über die weite grüne Fläche dich immer dunkler zu werden scheint. Da das Sonnenlicht schwächer wurde und der rot-orange Ball hinter dem Horizont versank. Noch eine Weile betrachtete ich den

Sonnenuntergang, ehe ich mich umwende und zurück zu unseren Haus gehe. Immerhin gibt es bald Abendessen und ich habe riesigen Hunger. Wieder mein typisches Lächeln aufsetzend renne ich freudestrahlend auf das Haus zu. In ihm brennt Licht und eine stetig bleibende Rauchwolke steigt aus dem Schornstein hinaus. Ohne anzuklopfen stürme ich geradezu durch die Haustüre. „Shannon-nii, Raquel-nee!!", rufe ich durch das Haus. Lausche dann um dass genervte Grummeln meines Bruders im nächsten Moment zu hören. Lachend laufe ich in die Küche. Der Tisch dort ist bereits gedeckt. Mal wieder mit Essen dass eine ganze Armee verdrücken könnte. Shannon-nii sitzt bereits am Tisch mit Kidaf-san zusammen und unterhält sich. Raquel-nee und Zefires stehen zusammen am Herd. Zefires hat wirklich viel gelernt, wenn es um Haushalt geht und sie lacht nun auch erheitert. Früher hatte sie immer diesen traurigen Blick. Den Blick den ich jetzt vermutlich immer hatte wenn ich in die Ferne sah. „Setz dich ruhig, Pacifica.", lächelt Onee-chan mich an. Leise seufze ich und setzte mich neben meinen Bruder. Seinen leicht besorgten Blick übersehe ich, da ich mich viel mehr darauf konzentriere meine fröhliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.

Schließlich setzen sich auch Raquel-nee und Zefires an den Tisch und wir essen zusammen unser Abendbrot. Wir reden über dies und das, was uns gerade so beschäftigt. Nur ich höre lieber zu. Denn was mich gerade beschäftigt ist kein fröhliches Thema. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl das Raquel-nee weiß weshalb ich traurig bin und Leo ebenfalls. Weshalb weiß ich es dann nicht? Immerhin bin ich es die traurig ist. Nachdem wir fertig gegessen haben helfe ich beim Abwasch und verabschiede mich dann bei den anderen um schlafen zu gehen. Aus unerfindlichem Grund bin ich nämlich fürchterlich müde. Ich bekomme nicht mehr mit wie mir die anderen mit seltsamen Blick hinter herschauen. Meine Füße führen mich zur Treppe. Oben angekommen wende ich mich schnell nach rechts um zu meinem Zimmer zu gelangen. Als ich dort war zog ich mich um und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich muss wirklich sehr erschöpft sein, denn ich schlief sehr schnell ein und glitt ins Land der Träume.

„_Bitte komm unverletzt zurück.", sage ich. In meiner Stimme schwingt schwache Sorge mit und ich sehe ihn an. In seine dunklen Augen. Nachdem er verkündet hat, dass er mit Leo losgehen wird um Pferde zu besorgen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir kommen bald wieder.", beruhigt er mich, sein Gesicht verzog wie sooft keine Miene. So wie er eben gelächelt hatte. Er sieht mich nur an und ich kann allein in seinen Augen lesen, dass er lächelt. „Wer sagt dass ich mir Sorgen mache? Wenn du verletzt wirst ist es eine Last für uns. Und ich muss dich behandeln und so ein Zeug.", meine ich spaßend und ziehe einen Schmollmund, sehe dabei etwas zur Seite. Es macht immer wieder spaß ihn zu ärgern und ich liebe es wenn seine Augen dann amüsiert aufglitzern. Andere bemerken es vielleicht nicht sofort, aber ich sehe es. Auch wenn ich erst wenige Tage bei ihm bin, fühle ich mich bei ihm geborgen. Ich verstehe nicht was diese Raquel meinte, als sie mich Scrapped Princess nannte und warum ich überhaupt hatte flüchten müssen. Denn ich habe immer noch Amnesie. Aber solange er bei mir ist, ist es mir auch egal. Denn er hat mir sehr geholfen. „Da hast du recht.", erwidert er mir. Verzieht dabei erneut keine Miene. Ich schließe kurz meine Augen. Ein Mondstrahl, hatte sich auf seinen langen, silbernen Ohrringen gespiegelt. Ich wundere mich immer wieder wie seine Ohrläppchen das nur aushielten. Sie mussten doch schwer sein. „Ach ja, und bekomm ja keine Kratzer.", meine ich gespielt ernst und tippe ihn an der Schulter an. Ich kann sehen wie er die Augen verdreht. Auch er spielt gerne diese Spielchen mich zu ärgern, auch wenn man es sich bei ihm kaum vorstellen konnte. „Okay, okay, meine Hoheit.", seufzte er spielend dramatisch. Daraufhin gebe ich ihm eine Ohrfeige. Sehe ihn spielerisch beleidigt an. „Das tut weh!", ruft er empört und ich sehe schnell weg um Leo anzulächeln. Ich muss mir ein kichern verkneifen und sich an jemand anderen zu wenden ist die beste Möglichkeit. „Leo-san, komm auch unverletzt zurück.", lächle ich ihn an. „Danke", murmelt Leo leise. Sein Gesicht ernst verzogen. Fragend sehe ich ihn an. Die Beiden haben sich schon umgewand um zu gehen, als Leo noch einmal zu mir kommt und mir verspricht mich zu beschützen. Ich verstehe es nicht. Er sagt zwar er kenne mich und wüsste wer ich sei, doch ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern. So stehe ich hier und sehe mit Winia den Beiden hinterher. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkommt mich. Bitte komm heil zurück, Fulle. Denke ich besorgt…_

_Leo ist zurückgekehrt. Doch war er nicht bei ihm. Jetzt steht Leo schon einige Zeit einfach nur da und starrt auf die Stadt._

„_Leopold-san?", traue ich mich endlich zu fragen. Ich will wissen wo Fulle ist. Einige Zeit ist wieder Stille, ehe ich ein leises „Ja?" vernehme. Jedoch dreht er sich nicht zu mir um. Sieht mich dabei nicht an. Seit er zurück ist sieht er mich nicht an. Das macht mich wütend, denn nur er weiß wo Fulle ist. „Warum siehst du mich nicht an?", fauche ich ihn sogleich an, doch er reagiert nicht. Er gibt mir keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Das macht mich nur noch wütender. Etwas muss passiert sein! „Fulle, kommt zurück, oder?", stelle ich endlich die Frage die mich schon länger belastet. Dabei gehe ich näher auf ihn zu. Noch immer hat er mir den Rücken zugekehrt. Langsam reicht es! „Ich gehe zurück zu Fulle's Wohnung.", beschließe ich dann einfach. Leo wollte sowieso nicht mit mir reden und wenn ich zurückkehre ist Fulle bestimmt schon da. Wütend will ich an ihm vorbeischreiten, doch hält er mich sogleich auf indem er seine Arme um mich schlingt. „Nicht, Pamela-san!", ruft er dabei erschrocken. Verwendet dabei den Namen den mir Fulle gegeben hat. Zwar ist es anscheinend nicht mein richtiger Name. Doch Fulle hat ihn mir gegeben, deshalb wollte ich, dass sie mich so nannten. Ich wehre mich in seinem Griff, will mich losreißen. Ich will zu ihm! „Lass mich los! ... Lass mich los!", rufe ich immer wieder und drehe mich dann zu ihn um, da sein Griff einfach nicht schwächer wird. Was ich sehe lässt mich stocken. Ihm rinnen leise Tränen die Wangen hinunter und mein ungutes Gefühl verstärkt sich immer weiter. Er kommt doch wieder? Ihm ist doch nichts passiert? Will ich ihn fragen. Doch bevor ich fragen kann was los ist, sind wir schon umstellt… _

_Meine Gedanken gelten jedoch ihm. Er hat versprochen dass er zurückkommt! Er hat mir versprochen dass er unverletzt zu mir zurückkehrt! Sind meine einzigen Gedanken._

Erschrocken erwache ich aus meinem Traum. Muss einen Schrei unterdrücken. Was war das? Warum kam mir dieser Traum so bekannt und vertraut vor? Wer war dieser Mann den ich gesehen habe? Warum erinnere ich mich nicht? Ich erinnere mich nur noch an Bruchstücke dieses Traumes. Nicht mehr an alle Einzelheiten. Oder besser an kaum Einzelheiten. Ich erinnere mich nur Leo und Winia gesehen zu haben und diesen fremden Mann, der mir doch so vertraut vorkam.

Erst jetzt spüre ich, dass mir heiße Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Angestrengt versuche ich sie zu verwischen. Doch es ist wie damals als ich die Holztafel angesehen habe. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Ich weiß noch immer nicht weshalb ich weine. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich solch einen Traum schon einmal geträumt hatte. Diesen Traum, der mittendrin unterbrochen wurde um an einer anderen Stelle weiterzuträumen. Ich hatte ihn damals, ebenfalls kurz vor meinem Geburtstag, geträumt gehabt. Was ist das nur, was mein Herz so schmerzen lässt? Die Tränen hören nicht auf, so sehr ich es auch will. Und zurück bleibt nur das Gefühl das ich etwas Wichtiges verloren habe.

Mein Blick gleitet automatisch zu meinen Kleidern, wo auch die kleine Holztafel lag. Langsam schwinge ich meine Beine vom Bett und schreite hinüber. Meine Hände zittern, als ich nach der Tafel griff und sie umklammere. Wieder überkommt mich das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, sodass ich auf die Knie sinke und die Tafel an meine Brust drücke. Was hat es mit ihr auf sich? Warum fühl ich mich in ihrer Umgebung geborgen und doch so unwahrscheinlich traurig. Nach einer Weile richte ich mich wackelig auf und tapse wieder zum Bett. Denn es ist noch mitten in der Nacht. Die Tafel nehme ich mit mir und drücke sie weiterhin an mich. Nach diesem seltsamen Traum, an den ich mich nur an die Gefühle erinnere, schlafe ich ohne noch etwas zu träumen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich von dem Krach draußen geweckt. Ich richte mich empört auf und öffne das Fenster über meinem Bett um raus zu schreien dass sie gefälligst ruhig sein sollen. Als ich mitten in der Bewegung stoppe und erstaunt hinausblicke. Draußen steht die Kutsche des Königs, meinem Bruder, der nach dem Tod des Königs selbst gekrönt wurde. Dahinter stand noch eine andere Kutsche, aus der gerade Chris stieg und danach Winia hinaus half. Auch die beiden waren zusammen und glücklich. Warum? Warum war ich dann nicht glücklich? Sie sind meine Freunde! Ihnen ist wegen mir soviel Leid geschehen. Warum freue ich mich dann nicht für sie? Auch mein großer Zwillingsbruder stieg gerade eben aus der anderen Kutsche. Er wurde von Shannon-nii begrüßt. Sein Blick glitt zu meinem Fenster hinauf und er hob lächelnd die Hand. „Guten Morgen Schwesterchen und Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", winkte er mir fröhlich zu. Ich lächelte zurück. Auch wenn er mich hat töten wollen, habe ich ihn sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Ihm war die Situation auch eine große Last gewesen. Deshalb ist er auch so ein guter König. Durch Forcis Ausruf bemerken auch Shannon-nii, Chris und Winia mein Erscheinen. Auch sie winken mir, doch gratulieren sie mir nicht so wie Forcis. „Ebenfalls Glückwunsch!", rufe ich zurück. Man merkt dass wir Zwillinge sind, denn bei mehreren Treffen haben wir herausgefunden, dass wir viel gemeinsam haben.

Chris ist seit damals merklich aufgetaut. Dass muss wohl an Winia liegen. Schließlich wende ich mich ab und gehe in die Mitte meines Zimmers. Ich suche meine Kleider zusammen und ziehe mich um. Immerhin haben wir Gäste. Die sollte man nicht zulange warten lassen. Als ich mich dann fertig angekleidet habe, sehe ich auf meine Hände. Traurig starre ich sie eine Weile an. Nun bin ich also 18. Ein Alter, was ich damals nicht gedacht hätte zu bekommen. Ich will mein Zimmer verlassen, als mir auffällt das etwas an meiner Seite fehlt. Schnell suche ich nach der Holztafel, ehe mir einfällt dass ich sie mit ins Bett genommen hatte. Erleichtert lege ich sie mir wieder um und mach mich auf den Weg nach unten. Unter werde ich bereits von den anderen erwartet. Sie alle gratulieren mir und Forcis-nii gratuliert mir noch einmal. Ich versuche die ganze Zeit über immer zu lächeln. Zu zeigen dass ich fröhlich bin, doch irgendetwas bedrückt mein Herz tief im Inneren. Fast gleich nach den Kutschen, kam auch Leo angeritten. Ich verbrachte zusammen mit all meinen Freunden meinen Geburtstag. Eigentlich ein Tag der Freude. Doch war ich wirklich froh?

Am Ende des Tages fiel mir auf, dass ich wohl nicht sehr viel mitbekommen hatte. Denn wirklich erinnern tat ich mich nicht. Ich hatte alles nur wie unter einem Schleier gesehen. So hatte ich die vielen besorgten Blicke meiner Freunde wohl auch nicht bemerkt. Zum Sonnenuntergang ging ich wieder auf den Hügel. Ich beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang von hier besonders gerne. Meine Freunde und Familie hatte ich lachend zurückgelassen. Ich weiß dass ich ihnen so nur noch mehr Sorgen bereitete. Doch meine Maske aufbehalten, konnte ich heute irgendwie nicht. Die Maske des unbesorgten Mädchens. Ich hörte die Schritte nicht die sich mir näherten. Erst als sich jemand neben mir setzte sah ich überrascht zur Seite. Zwei freundlich lächelnde blaue Augen sahen direkt in die meinen. Das im Sonnenuntergang golden leuchtende Haar, wehte ihm ins Gesicht. „Was ist mit dir, Schwesterchen?", wollte Forcis besorgt wissen. Doch noch immer hatte er dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein trauriges und besorgtes Lächeln. Einige Zeit schwieg ich und sah ihn nur an, wandte dann jedoch meinen Blick wieder gen Westen. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Denn in seinen klaren Augen, glaubte ich meine trauernde Seele zu sehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht…"; kam nach schier unendlicher Zeit endlich meine Antwort. Ganz leise hatte ich gesprochen und dabei weiter gen Horizont gesehen. Ich konnte das Rascheln der Kleidung hören, als Forcis seinen Kopf schief legte. „Freust du dich denn nicht? Immerhin ist es unsere Geburtstagsfeier.", stellte er fest. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch… ich freue mich…aber…", ich stocke. Ja, was aber? Ich weiß es doch selbst nicht. Es ist zum Verzweifeln. So sehr, dass mir schon wieder die Tränen kamen. Ich spürte wie mein Bruder mir einen Arm um die Schulter legte und mich zu sich an die Brust zog. Diese Geste brachte mich dazu noch heftiger zu weinen. „Was ist mit dir? Warum weinst du?", wollte er besorgt wissen. Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte leise. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist… Ich hab das Gefühl ich hätte etwas Wichtiges vergessen. All die Jahre schon, aber kurz vor meinem Geburtstag ist es immer besonders schlimm.", schluchze ich. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr in der Nähe eines anderen geweint. Wollte immer stark sein, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen, doch in der Nähe meines Zwillings kann ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er versucht mich zu trösten, streichelt mir immer wieder über den Rücken. Ich beruhige mich nur langsam, denn schon zu lange hatte ich all das unterdrückt.

Plötzlich springt mein Bruder auf, zieht mich mit sich auf die Beine und stellt sich dann schützend vor mich. Verwirrt sehe ich an ihm vorbei. Will schon fragen was plötzlich mit ihm los ist, als ich einen Schatten auf uns zukommen sehe. Er kommt nicht aus der Richtung wo unser Haus liegt und die anderen sind. Er kommt aus der entgegen gesetzten Richtung und zwar genau auf uns zu. Eigentlich habe ich in dieser Umgebung keine Angst vor den Leuten. Sie sind alle nett, doch diese Silhouette erkenne ich nicht. Die Gestalt kommt immer näher, bis er direkt vor uns anhielt. Der Mond ist bereits langsam aufgegangen und bescheint die Umgebung. So auch die Person, welche vor uns stand. Ich sehe an dem schützenden Rücken meines Bruders vorbei und muss kurz die Augen schließen, als etwas silbernes mich sacht blendet. In dem Moment wo ich sie wieder öffne, halte ich kurz den Atem an, als mir diese Vertrautheit bekannt wurde. Ich tippe meinen Bruder auf die Schulter und gehe dann einen Schritt zur Seite und an ihm vorbei. Er will mich festhalten, doch ich lächle ihn nur beruhigend an, dann wende ich mich erneut dem Fremden zu. Wieder sehe ich das silberne Glitzern an beiden Ohren. Es stammte von langen schmalen Ohrringen. Ich wundere mich dass die Ohrläppchen das aushalten, immerhin mussten die doch schwer sein. Ich stocke leicht. Kenne ich diesen Gedanken nicht bereits? Kam er mir nicht so bekannt vor? Überrascht sehe ich zu den fremden auf. Sein schwarzes langes Haar, welches zu einem Zopf gebunden ist, glitzert ebenfalls in dem Mondlicht. Sowie seine dunklen Augen die mich die ganze Zeit zu mustern schienen. Ein Gesicht, welches immer gleich zu schauen schien, und wo ich doch in den Augen lesen konnte ob er lächelte oder nicht. Dieser Anblick kam mir so ungemein vertraut vor. So, als wäre er nichts Neues für mich. Als hätte ich diesen Anblick schon einmal genießen können. Aber woher? Woher kannte ich ihn? Warum erinnere ich mich noch immer nicht? Wieder war ich kurz vor der Verzweiflung und ich spüre wie mir schon wieder die Tränen kommen. Tränen der Wut, dass ich mich einfach nicht erinnerte. Ich konnte sie nicht zurückhalten und so liefen sie mir ungehalten über die Wangen.

Langsam hob der fremde seine Hand. Ich konnte richtig hören wie Forcis hinter mir zusammenzuckte und mich zurückziehen wollte. Doch ich blieb stehen, sah dabei in diese dunklen Augen. Sanft legte sich die Hand des Fremden, der mir doch so vertraut war, auf meine linke Wange. Er wischte mit seinen Daumen sanft die Tränen fort. Seine Augen lächelten, doch verzog er in Wirklichkeit keine Miene. Seine Hand ist warm und sie beruhigt mich ungemein, sodass ich mich instinktiv näher an sie lehne. Ich würde mich so gerne erinnern, weshalb mir alles so vertraut ist und das Wichtigste, warum plötzlich das Gefühl ich hätte etwas Wichtiges verloren verschwunden ist. „Nicht weinen, meine Hoheit…", sprach er plötzlich leise. Seine Stimme klang sanft. Überrascht reiße ich die Augen auf, springe einen Schritt zurück. Diese Stimme, diese Augen, diese Ohrringe, dieses Wort. Wie als hätte ich Schmerzen drücke ich meine Hände an die Schläfen. Dabei stolpere ich weiter zurück.

Ich sehe Bilder. Es ist dunkel nur zwei silberne dünne Stangen glänzen. Schwarzes Haar verdeckt sie ab und zu und zwei dunkle Augen sehen mich an. Plötzlich springt die Atmosphäre um. Es ist hell und ich laufe mit Jemand auf einer Straße. Es sieht so aus als würden wir einen Stadtbummel machen. Wieder diese schwarzen Haare, sie wehen bei jeden Schritt und ich sehe lachend zu dieser Person auf. Plötzlich steht da Leo. Es ist wieder dunkel. Er weint und ich will unbedingt weg. Ich erinnere mich. Die letzte Szene habe ich bereits in meinen Träumen gesehen. Ich wollte zu jemand. Wollte dass er zurückkommt. Wer sollte zurückkommen?

Noch immer habe ich meine Hände an die Schläfen gepresst. Ich spüre die schützenden Hände meines Bruders auf meinen Schultern. Er will dass ich wieder zur Besinnung komme. Will wissen was los ist. Ein leises plumpsendes Geräusch ist es jedoch was mich wieder zur Besinnung kommen lässt. Es hat sich so angehört als wäre etwas hinunter gefallen. Ich suche mit meinen Augen den Boden ab um zu wissen was es war. Bis mein Blick auf die kleine Holztafel fällt. Erschrocken blicke ich an meine Hüfte. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war die Schnur gerissen. Ich wollte mich gerade bücken um meinen Schatz wieder an mich zu nehmen, als eine andere Hand es bereits aufnahm. Verwundert sehe ich auf. Der Fremde dreht es immer wieder in der Hand. Schließlich wendet er sich wieder an mich. „Wolltest du es nicht wieder wegbringen?", fragte er dann. „Du hast es mir in die Hand gedrückt. Du wolltest es wegbringen.", kommt es mir zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung über die Lippen. Erschrocken halte ich meine Hände vor den Mund. Woher wusste ich das plötzlich? Warum hatte ich das gesagt? Und warum war mir so als sei es wahr was ich gesagt hatte. Immer wieder sah ich Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge. Und auf jeden war ich mit ihm zu sehen. Langsam würde mir klar dass es Erinnerungen sein mussten. Wieder kommt er näher. Er reicht mir kleine Tafel. „Hier, Pamela…", flüsterte er so, dass nur ich es hören konnte. Ich spüre wie ich anfange zu zittern. Dieser Name. Ich erinnere mich. Er hat ihn mir gegeben. Damals, als ich mein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Er hatte mir geholfen und bei ihm hatte ich mich so wohl gefühlt. Nur bei ihm!

„Fulle…", schluchze ich leise auf. Ohne Vorwarnung falle ich in seine Arme. Er weicht überrascht einen Schritt zurück, ehe er nach kurzer Starre seine Arme um mich legt. Ich drücke ihn ganz fest an mich und schluchze in seinen Armen. Er streicht mir beruhigend über den Rücken. So wie es Forcis vorhin getan hatte. „Nicht weinen….", wiederholte er leise. Doch aufhören konnte ich nicht. „Ich…ich…dachte…du seihst….tot….", schluchzte ich dann schwach. Diesmal war er es der mich fester an sich drückte. Er beugte sich weiter zu mir runter und ich konnte seine Stimme so ganz nahe bei meinem Ohr hören. „Das war ich auch. Doch,… Mauser hat mich wieder zum leben erweckt. Mit dem letzten Rest ihrer Kräfte… Damit ich mein Versprechen einlösen kann.", flüsterte er sanft. In diesem Moment war ich Mauser so dankbar. Sie hat ihn mir wieder zurückgebracht. So dass er sein Versprechen halten konnte. Das Versprechen zu mir zurückzukehren, unverletzt. Schließlich stoße ich mich von ihm ab. Funkle ihn dann wütend an und im nächsten Moment habe ich ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. „Das tut weh!", meint er empört. Ich jedoch sehe ihn strafend an, so gut es ging. „Das ist die Strafe dafür dass du mich solange hast warten lassen.", erwidere ich schmollend, habe dabei meine Hände in die Seite gestemmt und sehe zu ihm auf. Er reibt sich seine Wange, ehe er verzeihend lächelt, aber über das gesamte Gesicht. Nicht nur in den Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste mir erst etwas eingestehen…" Mit schräg liegendem Kopf sah ich ihn fragend an. Schließlich überwog die Neugierde. „Über was?", wollte ich wissen. Er schwieg einige Zeit, musterte mich dabei. Ich wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, als er auf mich zukommt und beide Hände auf meine Wangen legt. Immer noch fragend sehe ich ihn an und er zieht mich näher zu sich, beugt sich weiter zu mir herunter und legt dann ganz sacht seine Lippen auf die meinen. Überrascht reiße ich meine Augen auf. Jedoch war es im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder vorbei und er löst sich von mir. „Das ich dich liebe…", haucht er mir dann ins Ohr.

Ich kann direkt spüren dass ich bei diesen Worten rot werde. Außerdem überkommt mich ein Gefühl das anders ist als das was ich habe wenn Leo mir diese Worte sagt. Mir wird ganz schummrig und ich glaube zu fliegen. All meine traurigen Gedanken scheinen wie weggeblasen. Ich fühle mich in diesem Moment nur unglaublich glücklich. So sehr das mir vor Glück die Tränen kommen. Er wischt sie sofort wieder weg. „Tut mir Leid… ich...", murmelte er leise, doch unterbreche ihn indem ich einen Finger auf seine Lippen lege. Trotz der Tränen in den Augen, lächle ich glücklich. „Jetzt weiß ich es. Du warst der Grund. Wegen dir habe ich geweint, weil ich dachte, dich verloren zu haben.", murmle ich etwas benommen. Dann falle ich ihm um den Hals, vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge auch wenn ich so auf Zehenspitzen stehen muss. „Ich liebe dich auch… Ich habe dich so vermisst.", hauche ich ihm dann leise zu, wobei meine Stimme erneut fast erstickt vor Schluchzern. Er schlingt wieder seine Arme um mich und zieht mich so noch mehr zu sich. Hält mich fest im Arm. Eine ganze Weile stehen wir so da, bis ich ein leises Räuspern vernahm.

Überrascht lasse ich von ihm ab und sehe zurück, auch er sieht in diese Richtung. Noch immer steht mein Bruder da. Ich habe ihn ganz vergessen und nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen hat er alles mit angesehen. Denn er war fürchterlich rot angelaufen. Wobei ich ihm gleich Gesellschaft leiste, da ich noch röter wurde, als ich eh schon war. Nun stehen wir hier und wissen nicht was wir sagen sollen. Zu verlegen sind wir beiden Zwillinge. Schließlich legt Fulle einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Wir sollten besser zu den Anderen, oder nicht", meint er dann gelassen. Forcis nickt schnell und lächelt Fulle an. „Mein Name ist Forcis. Ich bin Pacificas Bruder." Dieser lächelt leicht zurück. „Freut mich euer Hoheit.", meint er und verbeugt sich leicht. Forcis schüttelt aber schnell den Kopf. „Das musst du nicht. Der zukünftige Mann meiner Schwester, soll sich nicht vor mir verbeugen.", lächelt er. Wobei ich glaube etwas Schelmisches in seinen Augen zu sehen. Schnell dreht er sich um und läuft lachend voraus. Auch wenn er ein guter König ist, bezweifle ich manchmal ob er wirklich reif genug ist. Wobei er viel reifer ist als ich, das gebe ich zu. Wenn auch ungern.

Auch ich will wieder zu den anderen, doch noch einmal werde ich in seine Arme gezogen. Sie wärmen mich so wunderschön, dass ich mich in seiner Umarmung sinken lasse. Wie sehr habe ich es doch tief im Innersten vermisst seine Nähe zu spüren. Sanft legt er seine Hand unter mein Kinn und hebt es leicht an. Noch einmal versinken wir in einen Kuss, doch diesmal ist er voller Liebe, Sehnsucht und Verlangen.

**ENDE**

Ich hoffe ich hab die korrigierte Version auf meinem Rechner gehabt.. oô  
Ich bin nämlich ganz ehrlich.. ich glaub ich kann es nicht mehr lesen.. XD Normalerweise bin ich nicht so für Schmalz.. und ich glaube das kam in der Story doch ganz schön hervor.. aber ich war damals einfach nicht mit dem Tod Fulles in der Serie einverstanden gewesen.. u.u mnya..

Wer soweit gekommen ist, danke fürs lesen... XD"


End file.
